Melanie Plum
by BossyBeast
Summary: I'm not sure how I feel about this...Ryder guy. He just kind of swooped into my life and as Will Smith once said My life got flipped turned upside down. I don't know if I like him...if I love him...or if I hate him. All I know is I have strong feelings for him...and I kind of hope he has strong feelings for me too.
1. All Night Long

The bell chimed when I walked into the building of my new workplace. I was working as the assistant filer at my aunt's cousin's bail bonds office. Technically I was the ONLY filer who actually filed anything because their filer was Lula, my aunt's best friend. She only did any filing when she had the motivation. Which was almost never.

My name is Melanie Plum. I was adopted by Valerie Plum-Kloughn and her husband Albert. I kept only the name Plum because high school is hell. Luckily, high school is now behind me and I am ready to start working. Val and Al tried to get me to go to college and I certainly could have gotten plenty of scholarships, but I didn't want to go to college. I was ready to stop with the tests and homework. I had also moved in with Aunt Steph's because she understands me. I love my parents but they are very smothering and I need my space.

I got started filing away skips that Stephanie, my aunt, had brought in with the help of Ranger and Lula. Lula and Stephanie were like Shaggy and Scooby. Ranger however, was Batman. And boy, he was hot…even if he was Lula and Steph's age. He also had a private security firm called Rangeman. Since Rangeman took up a lot of his time, he gave up bounty hunting, although he would help Steph whenever she or Lula got themselves in a pickle. They were currently talking about the skip Steph was hunting down this week when the door opened. My back was to the door but I turned after I realized the conversation had stopped.

There before me stood a man. I drew in a breath. He was tall and had curly dirty blonde hair. He looked about my age, 21, and was decked out in RangeMan gear. Black shirt, black cargo pants, black boots, even his sunglasses frame was black. He walked toward Connie's desk and said something. Luckily, Connie, Lula, and Steph, weren't idiots like me because they actually heard and responded to him. He removed his sunglasses and hung them on his shirt. I was staring, and unfortunately he noticed. He glanced at me and looked me over. My eyes widened and I quickly turned back around to my filing, but not before he shot me a knee-weakening grin.

My face was beet-red and I went back to filing. Or at least I was pretending to file. I could feel his eyes on my back every so often, so I put all the files into the same drawer so that I could go back later and fix it rather easily. After a few minutes, I heard him walk out the door and I collapsed into a chair. I then felt three pairs of eyes on me.

"What?" I asked. They all shared knowing looks.

"You got the hots for him," Lula said, "You wanna hit that, All, Night, Long." She said. Connie and Steph nodded in agreement with smirks on their faces.

"I haven't even met him yet! I have been in the same room with him for a few minutes, that's all," I said, a blush creeping its way across my face again. Lula hummed in response and I went to straightening out the drawer I had completely screwed up. A few minutes later Steph and Lula went out on a lead to catching Sammy Downey and it was just me and Connie.

"So, what's his name?" I asked, quietly as I walked to her desk to get a few more files. She smiled at me.

"His name is Damien," she said, "but he like his uncle prefers to go by a different name. Ryder." She pointed to the seat next to her, "It's time for you to take a break. Here is the lowdown. Ryder works for Ranger and has become RangeMan's new resident bounty hunter."

"So, he's going to be around here?" I squeaked out.

"Yep," she said, grinning wickedly, "And judging by the way he kept looking at you, he wants you too, as Lula so nicely put it, All, Night, Long." I took a deep breath.

"I don't see how. I look terrible today," It was true. I hadn't showered because I was up late the night before, marathon-ing Bones on Netflix. My hair was up in a messy bun, I wasn't wearing make-up, I had opted for my glasses rather than arguing with my contacts, and I was wearing paint-splattered jeans with a hoodie. It was a RangeMan hoodie that had "Ranger" on the back from when I had stayed for a week at the business office. I had been a target of a skip that liked stalking young women. Ranger was like…an overprotective brother to me, as was Steph's on/off boyfriend Morelli.

"You never look terrible," Connie said. "You always look beautiful." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Aunt Connie, whatever you say," I said. "I'm going to get some lunch, you want anything?"

"Turkey Club from Giovichinni's." She replied. I got us lunch and spent the rest of the day filing and daydreaming about Ryder.


	2. Persistent

**To f**kingyourmom: I'm not exactly sure what your review meant since you just said "No!" but thank you for reviewing anyways. **

**To Guest: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far.**

**Also, thank you again to erdi99 for your review! Now, Onto the story! **

I saw Ryder sporadically over the next few weeks and each time he would make small talk with me while Connie got him files, or processed his body receipts. He liked to throw in a few innuendos that made me blush and his signature grin that made me melt. Every day my heart would beat fast in anticipation of seeing him again. There were times, however, that I wanted to punch him badly.

Like the day that he came in when a delivery guy was there dropping off the food me and Connie had ordered. The guy was cute and he was flirting with me. Ryder asked me if I needed any Midol since he could see the pad sticking out of my bag. He was also shooting dirty looks at the guy when he thought I wasn't watching. Needless, to say, that delivery guy never came back.

I became flustered and didn't talk much when Ryder was around but he infuriated me like no other. I've never met a guy who affected me that way before. Either way I knew I had strong feelings for him. A lot of people say there is a thin line between love and hate. Right now, my line is between kissing him like my life depends on it, or taking his gun and shooting him with it right between the eyes. It could go either way.

Anyways, Connie wanted Gio's for lunch and I was the designated lunch lady. So, I was on my way to Gio's when a black Lamborghini pulled up next to me. The window rolled down and I saw Ryder sitting in the driver's seat.

"Need a lift?" he asked, as he stopped at a red light. He was looking at me over his sunglasses. I raised an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I need a lift?" I replied, annoyed that he was there. His eyebrows lifted and the corners of his mouth twitched. I wasn't happy with him right now. Just the other day he came to the office when we were closed. Connie let him in before I could stop her. You see, I had Mexican food the night before, so I was bloated. I had been uncomfortable all day because my jeans were tight, so since it was just me and Connie after we closed, I unbuttoned my pants. But when he pointed it out, I couldn't very well say 'No, shit, asshole, I'm bloated' so I just crossed my arms and stared at him. So, yeah, I'm not very excited to see him.

"Well, you are walking to wherever it is you're going, so, yeah, I would say you need a ride," he said, then just sat there, even after the light turned green. I contemplated my next move. Here was a gorgeous hunk of man candy, offering me a ride in a freaking Lamborghini. But I was pissed at him. Hence my dilemma. I was afraid I would totally make an idiot of myself again, as I had done multiple times while fumbling over my own words. But I was also afraid to let this guy go. After about five blown horns, and almost an entire minute of contemplation I nodded yes. He grinned as he popped open the door for me. I climbed into the car and slid the door down. Ryder gunned the engine and barely made it through the light before it turned, which resulted in a couple of faint horns behind us.

"Where are you heading?" Ryder asked, driving aimlessly.

"I'm getting me and Aunt Connie lunch," I said, "She wants Giovichinni's but I don't know what I'm getting yet." I fiddled with the hem of my RangeMan hoodie's sleeve. I was so nervous. I had never been well versed in the etiquette that was being around a person of the male variety. Especially, one that looked the way Ryder did. He turned at the next light heading toward Gio's.

"You have a RangeMan hoodie." He asked, "Why?"

"A while back, Ranger and Steph decided that I should stay at RangeMan when I became the target of a stalker." I told him. "The guys are all like over-protective big brothers, especially Ranger and Tank. I was cold one night so Ranger gave me a hoodie and I kept it because it was comfortable." He nodded. It seemed he wasn't as quiet as his uncle, but he was still not that talkative.

"Here we are," he said, parking in front of Gio's. I took off my seat belt and was climbing out of the car, when I noticed Ryder getting out.

"Umm, thanks for the ride," I said, squinting at him. I had left my sunglasses at home earlier and the sun was really bright. He stopped in front of me, temporarily blocking the sun out. He smirked.

"One day, you will say that to me, with a completely different connotation." He said. My eyes widened and I felt my face get hot. I didn't know what to say so I just turned around and walked into Gio's very aware that Ryder followed me into the store. He leaned against the counter next to me as I waited for the clerk to come around.

"Because I am hopelessly curious, and in spite of the fact that I will probably regret asking this question, what are you still doing here?" I asked Ryder, slightly exasperated. I had never had someone make that kind of innuendo at me before. I was still feeling the heat in my ears, and my mind was playing a very naughty movie starring Ryder and I. He raised his eyebrow, his face amused.

"Well, you need a ride back to the office don't you?" he responded. I nodded feeling stupid.

"I knew I would regret it," I said. Just then the clerk poked his head out the door to the kitchen and grinned widely.

"I'll be right with you Melanie!" Joshua said, excitedly. He went back inside and I groaned. Ryder looked at me amused.

"This day just gets better and better," I mumbled. Ryder looked absolutely gleeful.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Joshua. He's had a crush on me since we were juniors in high school. He's asked me out at least a million times since then." I said. A strange look passed over Ryder's face quickly but then he grinned widely.

"Persistent." He said.

"I turn him down every time. He doesn't seem to get that I am not going to say yes. It's really annoying," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. Just then Joshua came back out.

"What can I get for you Melanie?" he asked.

"Turkey Club please," I said, hoping that would be the extent of the conversation. My hopes were crushed.

"So, I heard there is an outdoor concert in a couple of weeks." Joshua said. I closed my eyes and groaned inwardly.

"Mmm," I hummed in response. The corners of Ryder's lips twitched.

"Yeah, so I was wondering," he said, queue Ryder's lips twitching again. "Maybe we could go check it out together?" he asked.

"Gee, Joshua, I think I'm busy that night." I said. Then the worst thing that could possibly happen…happened.

"He didn't say which night it was did you, buddy?" Ryder asked a full blown grin breaking out over his face as I looked at him enraged. I managed to mask my face before Joshua looked up from the sandwich.

"That's right," he said, "I didn't say when it was." My brain spun.

"Well, what I meant was, I'm really busy and don't have a lot of free time. So, it probably wouldn't work out." I said, fake apology written all over my face. Ryder opened his mouth to say something but I kicked him in the shin. Hard. He grunted slightly, but his face was still amused.

"Oh, that's too bad," Joshua said, "Maybe next time." He smiled at me as I paid for the sandwich.

"Yeah," I said, "Maybe." I grabbed my change and the sandwich and practically ran out of the store. I started walking back towards the office and I heard footsteps behind me. Ryder then pulled up next to me draping his arm over my shoulders. I shrugged him off.

"What?" he asked. I should probably tell you now that I have a little bit of a temper. I whirled around on him and lit into him.

"What the hell was that?" I practically screamed at him. "You almost screwed me over!" His face was surprised for a moment before he smirked.

"Angel, you would know it if I screwed you over," he said. My face reddened even more.

"And that! What is up with all the innuendos? We get it. You're a bad ass. You are sexually experienced! I had just told you that I didn't want to go out with him and here you come trying to play matchmaker." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "You know, I should totally kick your ass. I could do it too because you know if you lay a finger on me, your uncle would kick your ass."

"Well, if you had calmed down and let me speak instead of kicking me, that hurt by the way," he said, shooting me a pointed look. I just lifted my head high and smirked. "You would have had an excuse to never have him ask you out again." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What excuse?" I said. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

"I was going to find out what night the concert was and remind you that we had plans that night for our two month anniversary." He said, "Then I would have threatened him, subtly of course." I gaped at him.

"Why would you do that?" I asked. His face turned serious. He leaned down so our noses were almost touching and looked me straight in the eye.

"Because I like you Melanie and I plan on making you mine." He said. His eyes were dark, smoky blue and it seemed like they were gazing into my soul. My eyes widened and I took a wobbly step back. My foot caught on an uneven brick and I almost tripped. Ryder caught me before I fell. His grin was back in place as he pulled my body into his. His lips were dangerously close to mine, and I lost all coherent thought. I wished that he would just kiss me already, he wanted to, I wanted him to.

"Be careful," he whispered, brushing his lips ever so lightly against mine. I gasped and turned my head away, trying to clear my brain as it was confusing me. I don't like Ryder. Well I don't know what I feel about Ryder, but I'm mad at him right now. I shouldn't want to kiss him…right? He chuckled and let me go, but steered me toward his car with his hand on the small of my back. It was a bit before he spoke again. He just kept glancing over at me as he drove.

"I know why he keeps asking you out." Ryder said. I just looked over at him. I didn't trust myself to speak. I was afraid stupid would spill out. "You never just say no to him. You come up with an excuse. He probably just thinks that you want to go out with him, but are always too busy. You need to be straight with him. Tell him you aren't interested."

"But I'm a nice person," I said. He raised his eyebrow and looked at me.

"After you just kicked me and yelled at me and told me you should kick my ass, in public I might add, you are going to tell me you are a nice person?" he replied his eyebrows raised.

"You pissed me off," I replied, simply.

"Anyway, you don't have to be bitchy when you say no," he said, like that whole interlude had never happened, "Just tell him thanks but you aren't interested." He made it sound so simple. We pulled into the lot at the office. "You didn't get yourself any lunch." He said. I shrugged.

"I'll be fine. I think there was an apple in the fridge." I replied and climbed out of the car. I walked into the office and handed Connie her lunch. She squinted out the window.

"Did you just get out…" she started. I cut her off.

"Yep I did. No, nothing happened." I said, reaching for the fridge. The door to the office opened and I heard footsteps cross the room. I turned around with the apple in my hand as Ryder grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. A squeak wormed its way out of my mouth. Ryder turned and headed toward the door.

"I'm just taking Melly out for lunch, Connie, I'll bring her back in about an hour or so," he said, I assume flashing a grin at Connie.

"PUT ME DOWN," I practically screamed at him, "RYDER!" He ignored me. I reached for my phone in my back pocket and pressed Ranger's speed dial number.

"Melly," he answered.

"Your crazy nephew is carrying me out of the bail bond's office and won't put me down." I yelled into the phone. I heard Ryder's laugh in the background and seethed.

He didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?" I asked. I could practically hear his lips twitching, which is the closest that Ranger got to laughing.

"Melly," was all I got before he hung up and Ryder put me into the passenger seat of his car.

I huffed as I strapped myself in. Ryder had the child lock on the door so I couldn't get out of the car. Believe me I tried. He got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know this is kidnapping," I said, halfheartedly. He smirked.

"I would have just asked you if you wanted me to take you to lunch but you would have probably told me you thought you were busy," he teased. I narrowed my eyes at him but just sat there.


	3. Martian's Could See It From Mars

**Before we get to the story I want to also say thank you to all you guys that have reviewed! It's really encouraging to hear that people like the story stemming from my imagination.**

***A Week Later***

When I walked into the apartment, Steph was sitting in front of the TV with a bottle of wine watching a fuzzy screen. She must not have paid the cable bill this month. Hopefully she would pay the cable bill soon. I don't like missing my shows. I sat down with a huff and poured myself some wine. I had been hoping to see Ryder today but he didn't come in. I supposed he had been out hunting down some dangerous criminal.

"Has Ryder kidnapped you again?" Steph asked. I gave her a look.

"No, thank goodness," I said, secretly wishing that Ryder would "kidnap" me again. I had enjoyed our lunch, even if I pretended that I was particularly offended that I had been taken against my will. I had also decided that my strong feelings for Ryder were mostly the good kind, with just a smidge of the homicidal ones mixed in. Stephanie raised her eyebrow.

"You should stop lying to yourself." She said. "And you aren't being fair to Ryder." I looked at her bewildered.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked, wondering where this was coming from.

"That boy wants you so bad, Martian's could see it from Mars. They could also see that you want him just as bad." She said, taking a sip of her wine. I raised my eyebrow. Two could play at this game. "You just won't give in.

"Oh? Says the woman juggling two guys." I said, pointing my finger at her. She nodded.

"Touche." She responded. "Just…don't wait too long. He's a good guy even though he sometimes acts like an ass. He cares about you a lot." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I just…don't want to make it easy for him. He's the kind of guy who gets what he wants when he wants it. I'm making him work for it." I said.

"Maybe you should let it show a bit that you like him. I was at RangeMan the other day and heard him in the gym talking to Lester. He was saying that he keeps trying but you don't seem interested, you won't call him for anything, he's always seeking you out and he's frustrated. He doesn't know what to do to get you." She told me. I gaped.

"All he has to do is ask me out. How hard is that?" I said. I don't get it. This guy could be a freaking model. He must know that I would say yes. Not to mention he has a nice car, he catches bad guys for a living, and he has a gun. Plus, I'm sure that he carries firearms, too.

"Maybe he thinks that you will turn him down." Stephanie said.

"Have you seen him? What woman in her right mind would say no to him? I mean really." I responded taking a sip of my wine.

"You definitely have a point but so does he. He doesn't know that you like him." She said. "Do something to let him know that you like him."

"Like what rent a skywriter?" I said. "I don't know how he doesn't know that I like him. I turn into a blithering idiot when I'm around him. I practically drool. He's already told me that he's going to make me his. And I didn't run from him screaming like a normal person would. Wouldn't that tell him that I like him?"

"Make him feel like you need him." Stephanie suggested. "Besides, you kind of have to spell things out for guys."

"Speaking of guys, plural," I said, giving her a look. She sighed and downed her glass of wine, before pouring herself some more. "When are you going to choose? You're stringing them both along and it isn't fair." She rubbed her forehead.

"I don't know, I like different things about both of them." She said. "Why can't I just keep them both? They don't seem to mind." I gave her a look.

"Oh they mind," I said, "They just don't say anything because they both love you." I took my last sip of wine and stood up. "Looks, like we both have some thinking to do." I said then retired to my room, a plan cooking in my mind for the next day.

888

I pulled out my cell and pressed the button calling up my contacts. I found Ryder's name and my finger hovered over the call button. Connie wanted Gio's again and I felt weird about going because I knew if Joshua was there he would ask me out. I felt weird about going because of Ryder. I know, I know, we aren't dating or anything but…I know that we both want each other so…I don't know but it still felt wrong. It also gave me a perfectly good reason to call him. I had been trying to figure something out all day. I debated for a couple more seconds before I finally pressed the call button.

"Yeah," Ryder answered. I took a deep breath and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Ryder?" I asked, then silently smacked my forehead. Of course it was Ryder. It was his phone after all.

"Melly?" he asked his voice sounded slightly surprised.

"Yeah," I said, "Uh…Connie wants lunch from Gio's again. Could you give me a ride?"

"I'll be there in five minutes," he said then hung up. I smiled slightly. I was standing at the door and looked at myself in the reflection. I was worried a bit. I had put a little effort into my appearance today. Well okay a lot considering I got up at the butt crack of dawn to get ready for…work…yeah I'm gonna go with that. I felt different about seeing Ryder today. I wanted to make sure he noticed me. I was wearing a black miniskirt with a black tank top under a bright blue tank top that matched my eyes. I had actually worn make-up today, but not all plastered on like a lot of people wear. I had some eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop. I had also curled my hair loosely so it fell in waves around my shoulders.

I took a seat in the chair next to the desk to wait. I positioned myself a few times trying to figure out the way I looked more attractive. I could feel Connie's grin on me but I ignored it. I finally just crossed my legs and pulled out the book that I was reading, Confessions of a Murder Suspect by James Patterson. A couple of minutes later the door to the office opened and I looked up to see Ryder stop and stand in the doorway. His eyebrows raised and he took off his sunglasses and stared at me.

"Wow," was all he said. I stood up and grabbed my purse and walked over to Ryder. I could feel his eyes roaming my body as I crossed the room. I smiled up at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Are we gonna get Connie something to eat or is she going to wither away to nothing?" I asked. He snapped out of his daze and pushed the door open allowing me out of the office. As I walked past him I stole his sunglasses out of his hand and maybe added a little bit of a shake to my hips that wasn't always there. I felt Ryder's body heat against my side as he caught up to me and fell into step with me. He opened the door to his car for me and waited until I was in the car to shut it.

He was pretty quiet on the drive to Gio's but he looked over at me pretty often. I was surprised he didn't crash the car.

"So, you look amazing," he said, glancing over at me, once again. A smile spread across my lips and I blushed slightly.

"Thanks," I said.

"I think I'll go in and order your aunt's food," he said, pulling into the parking lot of Gio's.

"Um, no, I'll get it." I said. I had planned on turning down Joshua, this time for good. Ryder was right when he said that I just needed to tell him no and quit making excuses. Ryder raised his eyebrows.

"Um, yes, I will," he said. "I don't want Joshua, or anyone else for that matter to see you looking like that," he replied possessively, looking me straight in the eye. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I knew that I should be appalled and offended that he was talking about me like I was his property, but in my heart of hearts I knew that I already did belong to Ryder. I just may not be ready to admit that out loud.

"I was going to tell him no today," I said, shifting in my seat slightly. "You know, for good." He smiled. Like a legitimate smile, no hint of a grin or smirk anywhere. I almost passed out. He looked great grinning and smirking, but smiling, he could melt even the hardest heart.

"Really?" he asked. He leaned back in his seat and I fiddled with the sunglasses which were perched on the top of my head.

"Really," I breathed.

"Okay," he said, "Do you want me to come in with you?" I shook my head no.

"I want to try myself." I said. He nodded and I reluctantly got out of the car. Ryder exited the car and just leaned against it, keeping an eye on me as I walked into the store. The bell rang as I opened the door and I walked up to the counter. Joshua came out of the back and froze for a second then he sputtered a greeting.

"I need a turkey club," I said.

"Sure, sure," he said, and got busy making the sandwich. "So," he started, but he wouldn't even look at me. "I was hoping you were free Friday night. We could go see a movie or something."

"Thanks, but I'm not interested," I said.

"Well, if you aren't interested in a movie then we could go to dinner," he said, looking up at me, but not looking at my eyes if you catch my drift. I felt uncomfortable and immediately regretted not having Ryder come in with me. I wished I had at least something to cover my chest when I wasn't being all seductive…well as seductive as I could be…around Ryder. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Um, no, thank you," I responded.

"Well, we can do whatever you want to do," he said. I opened my mouth to reply but the doorbell chimed and Ryder walked in the door. I immediately relaxed as he walked right over to me and slung his arm over my shoulder. I turned my body slightly into him.

"Almost done, babe?" he asked, "I'm sure Connie is getting hungry."

"Yeah, I just have to pay," I said, looking up at him. He rubbed my back and smiled at me.

"I'll take care of it. You head on out to the car," he told me.

Ryder's POV

"Okay," she replied in a quiet voice. I had been observing her while she ordered and they had exchanged some words, then she shifted uncomfortably and I saw that he was staring at her chest. I felt my blood boil with rage. I still hadn't moved because she wanted to do this on her own, but when she crossed her arms over her chest I couldn't stay out there and do nothing.

I made sure that Joshua was watching when I pressed a kiss to her forehead and handed her the keys to the car. I watched her until she was in the car then I turned to Joshua.

"Melly's great isn't she," I said to Joshua, as I handed him the money for the sandwich. He nodded. I leaned over the counter slightly and Joshua's eyes widened slightly, "I don't share. I don't like guys looking at what is mine. Or trying to take what is mine. And when I don't like something, things, like bones, tend to get broken." I raised my eyebrow as I took the sandwich. "Do we understand each other?" I asked. His face was pale as he nodded furiously and I grinned at him. "Good." Then I exited the shop.

**Hey Guys! I'd love to hear what you thought of Ryder's POV. I wasn't sure if I did it well or not so I only did a little bit. If I did well there may be more of his POV in the future ;) Also, there is an actor that I have in mind when I write Ryder. If you guess who it is correctly, I will send you a preview of the next chapter. ****J**** You can either PM me or guess in the reviews. Good Luck with the Guessing!**

**Xoxo, BossyBeast**


	4. Bow Chica Wow Wow

**No one really wanted to try and guess who the guy is so I'm just gonna tell you. It's Daniel Sharman, (look him up he is HOT!) and you will notice something about him that will be explained later…namely, he's white and Ranger's not. Anyway, This chapter has some song lyrics in it that refer to sex so if you don't really want to read them you don't have too. Those words are Bold and Italicized so you can just skip over those. And they were slightly altered. If you read them you will see why. ****J**** Enjoy!**

Melanie's POV

"Do you want to get some lunch after we drop this off for Connie?" Ryder asked when he got back in the car.

"You didn't hit him or anything did you?" I asked him, ignoring his question. I had seen the look on Ryder's face when he walked in the door. He was livid.

"No, I didn't," he said, "I may have wanted to and may have implied that something could happen to break his bones if he asks you out anymore, though." I huffed and rolled my eyes but I was still smiling. I liked the fact that he actually liked me. He looked over at me and grinned. "Where do you want to get lunch today?" he asked me again, turning the car towards the office. I tilted my head thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't mind going to Sal's," I responded turning towards him. He nodded. We had gone to Sal's when he had kidnapped me to take me to lunch.

After we dropped off Connie's lunch, we drove towards Sal's. Connie had given me a look that said we would talk later when she saw Ryder sitting in the parking lot in front of the office waiting for me. While we were in the car, I got a text. It was my best friend Karen. I tell her everything and everything included Ryder. She was at work one day when Ryder came in. I had already told her about him and thank God she didn't say anything while he was there. She did however watch us like a hawk and promptly told me after he left that if I didn't hit that, she would.

**Karen: MEL! There is a party tonight and you have to come!**

**Me: I can't I have to work late.**

**Karen: Call out. You work all the time.**

**Me: I'm already taking a long lunch break. I can't call out too.**

**Karen: Why are you taking a long lunch break? You rarely take more time than you need to buy you and Connie food.**

**Me: Ummm…..**

**Karen: OH. You're with Ryder aren't you? ;) Bow Chica Wow Wow!**

Ryder looked over at me and his eyebrow raised when he saw my face flushed red. He smirked a little and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," I squeaked and furiously typed out a message.

**Me: Yes, I am with Ryder…well not WITH with him but we are going to lunch. NO Bow Chica Wow Wow-ing is happening…or going to happen. **_Right now at least._ I thought to myself. Then to my horror she flooded my inbox.

**_Karen: He'll take you to the candy shop. Let you lick the lollipop._**

**_Karen: You'll have some fun, This beat is sick, You wanna take a ride, On his disco stick_**

**_Karen: He will love love you tonight, give you everything tonight_**

**_Karen: Your milkshake brings that Ryder to the yard_**

**_Karen: To the windoooooow, to the wall, til the sweat drips down his balls_**

**_Karen: Smack that, all on the floor, Smack that, he'll give you some more_**

**_Karen: All he really needs to understand is when you talk dirty to him_**

**_Karen: He wants to be your sledgehammer_**

**_Karen: You spin his head right round, right round when you go down, when you go down, down_**

**_Karen: Just turn around girl let him hit that don't be a little bitch with your chit chat_**

My jaw dropped and I'm sure my face was blood red. I was going to kill her. She was my best friend and I was going to have to kill her.

**Me: How long have you been saving those up asshole**

**Karen: LMAO You have to admit it was funny.**

**Me: I WILL NOT ADMIT IT.**

"What is it?" Ryder asked as we pulled into the parking lot at Sal's.

"Nothing. My friend was just texting me." I responded. He parked and turned the car off.

"If it's something that made you turn that red, it must be funny." He said, then reached for my phone. "Let me see."

I smacked his hand away and clutched the phone to my chest like a mama bear protecting her cub. "NO!" I fairly screamed at him. "You don't touch my phone!" I got out of the car still clutching my phone. I couldn't try and delete the messages yet so I stuck the phone in my pocket when he started trying to read the screen while he was walking behind me.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said to Ryder once we had gotten a seat. "I'll be right back." I was going to delete those messages so I could relax and enjoy my lunch. I walked into the bathroom and reached to my pocket but my phone wasn't there. Shit. The asshole pick-pocketed me. I slammed open the bathroom door and stalked back to our table where my phone sat atop my menu. The corners of his mouth were twitched. I narrowed my eyes at him and grabbed my phone.

"Your phone slipped out of your pocket," he said, a grin stretching across his face. I glared at him and found that it was still locked. I felt relief wash over me, but it didn't last. "So, all I need to understand is when you talk dirty to me, huh?" I felt my face heat up. I grabbed my menu and smacked him with it. Repeatedly.

"You asshole, I told you not to touch my phone," I said. He was laughing hysterically and holding his hands up defending himself.

"You have to admit it was funny," He said, "Mostly because it embarrassed and pissed you off, but funny nonetheless." I finally sat down across from him.

"I'm going to kill her," I said. Ryder laughed again and leaned back against his seat.

"Karen is the one who was at the office right?" he asked. I nodded, pouting. "I knew I was going to like her." I showed him the sign language I had learned from Carl the Monkey when he lived briefly with Stephanie and Diesel. Just then the waiter came over asking us what we wanted.

"We'll take a large half cheese, half pepperoni, mushroom, onion, and bell pepper, pizza. She wants a Dr. Pepper to drink and I think I'll have a water, and a vanilla milkshake." Ryder said, shooting a wink my way. I glowered at him and texted Karen, informing her that I would not be going to the party that night and I was totally pissed at her.

**Karen: Why?**

**Me: BECAUSE HE FREAKING SAW IT. I'm going to kill you.**

**Karen: ROFLMAO. That is so funny.**

**Me: Everyone else but me seems to think it's funny. I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day.**

I silenced my phone and stared at the table top. Then I got an idea.

"Wanna piss me off," I muttered as I pulled up Ranger's phone number. "Two can play at that game." Ryder looked over at me.

"Did you say something?" He asked as I typed a message. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Nope," I said, "Not a word."

**Ohhh, what did Melanie say to Ranger? You guys will find out soon. I would love to hear what you think of the guy I have in mind as Ryder. ****J**** Until next time!**

**BossyBeast**


	5. Payback's A Bitch, Isn't it?

**So I was reading over the last chapter and noticed that I missed a line when Mel was texting Karen. The line I missed was Mel telling Karen that she wasn't going to attend the party that night. So, onto the story!**

Ryder's POV

I like Melanie. A lot. But right now, I might want to kill her. I teased her some at the restaurant about what her friend texted her and, okay, maybe I shouldn't have read her text messages but I was curious because she was blushing so hard she looked like she had laid in the sun too long without sunscreen. In retaliation, though, she told Ranger that we slept together and now she might be pregnant! He was so pissed. WE NEVER SLEPT TOGETHER! Believe me, I would remember that. I've wanted her ever since I laid my eyes on her in her paint splattered jeans and Rangeman hoodie.

I was now sitting alone in the conference room at RangeMan, freaking out. No matter how many times I told him, he didn't believe that we didn't sleep together. The fact that I never hid the fact that I wouldn't object to being with her didn't help my case right now either.

The door opened and in walked Lester, Tank, and my uncle. I felt my face blanche. I was so dead. For something that I didn't even do. If I get out of this alive, I have no idea what I'll do but I feel that some payback will be in order. I'll have to get on thinking about that….in a bit. Right now I need to survive. All of them crossed their arms and glared at me.

"We all knew you and Melanie wanted each other, but we never thought you would be STUPID enough to not use protection!" Lester yelled at me. He had leaned over the back of a chair, gripping it until he was white knuckled.

"But…" I tried to say, Tank cut me off. He rarely spoke so it was a bit shocking.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," he said, and stepped toward me. I jumped up, ready to run out the room. They call him Tank for a reason. I know someone who found that out the hard way. It wasn't pretty and I had no shame in running from him. Before he could advance on me, Ranger held up his hand. Tank stopped and I let out a breath of relief.

"Listen, guys," I started, but again they cut me off.

"You don't get to speak," Ranger said, "You knocked up Melanie, and she is like a little sister to us." I slammed my fist down on the table.

"YES I do!" I said. I was angry and upset. "I don't know why she said that she was pregnant with my baby but she isn't. We haven't had sex. Much as I'd like too." Tank narrowed his eyes at me and I swallowed hard but I held my head high. "If she is pregnant, it isn't my baby, and I will be just as pissed as you guys are." I looked at all of them and they looked like they just might believe me. "Now, I need to go find out why Melanie is telling people that she is having my baby." I said then stalked out of the room my phone already tracking hers.

Ranger's POV

For the first time in as long as I could remember I cracked a full blown smile as did Tank and Lester. Yesterday I got this text from Melanie.

**Melanie: Can you do me a favor?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Melanie: Ryder's being an ass. Can you scare him for me?**

**Me: Done.**

She actually has no idea what I told Ryder, which is why I planted a bug in his jacket when he was in the shower this morning. Lester walked over to the computer and pulled up the bug's frequency. This should be fun.

"So who's getting the popcorn?" Lester asked.

Ryder POV

She was at the mall with her mom and aunt when I found her. I think I scared a few people on my way through the mall. They saw tall guy in all black clothes with a leather jacket and a scowl on his face. I saw a few parents grab their kids and pull them close when I walked by.

I followed the little red dot on my phone screen to the women's bathroom. I leaned against the wall by the door and waited. After a couple of minutes I debated just going in and grabbing her, but that could be a bad idea. I didn't feel like being beaten with women's purses. I don't know what they carry in there but I know that Mel's great grandma sometimes carries a gun in her purse and we'll just leave it at that.

Finally the three of them walked out with bags in each of their hands. I stepped away from the wall and just stared at Melanie. She saw me and an evil grin stretched across her face until she read the look on my face. It said that I was Not. Happy.

"I need to talk to you," I said grabbing her arm and walking away from her aunt and mom. I heard her mom call out but I ignored it and went to the photo booth I had seen earlier. I pulled her in behind me and pulled the curtain closed.

"Why the hell did you tell Ranger that we slept together and that now you're pregnant?!" I whisper shouted. "Are you fucking crazy?" She was quiet for a minute then she burst out laughing. I looked at her bewildered. She really was crazy. I might be in love with a crazy person.

"Wow." She said, "When Ranger does you a favor he really delivers." She was still laughing and I was even more confused. She pulled out her phone.

"You're really gonna get on your phone right now? I have at least three guys out there who want to kick my ass because they think I got you pregnant." I said. Then she showed me the text messages between Ranger and her yesterday. After I read the messages, I pinched the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes, breathing deeply. At least I knew wasn't going to die now. I looked at her and she was smirking at me.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" she said, grinning cockily at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you think that was a little over the top in the way of payback for me teasing you about something that someone _else_ said." I told her.

"Maybe but you can add in all the innuendos and stuff that I am sure you will do in the future." She said. I looked at the screen in front of us, and I felt her put her hand on my arm. I looked over at her and her face was serious. "I didn't know that he was going to tell you that I said I was having your baby though, I promise. I wouldn't have let him say that. That is a little over the top." I looked at her for a minute and saw the apology in her eyes.

"It's cool, it would have been funny had it not been me," I said, slinging my arm over her shoulders. She gave me a look.

"So you do know how I felt yesterday huh," she asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Touché," I replied.

"We might want to go," she said, "My mom is probably freaking out right now." My eyebrows knitted together.

"Why?" I asked.

"Um, because a mad guy in all black took me away from her and she couldn't really do anything about it." She said, raising her eyebrows. I nodded.

"Again, Touché," I said, then exited the booth with Melanie in tow.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, "Now that you are here you can shop with us!" She said, handing me her bags. I took them reluctantly.

"I think I would rather be locked in a room with Tank thinking that I got you pregnant," I said, following her. She looked back at me and threw me a smile. When she looked forward again, I checked her out from behind. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a purple crop top. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Stephanie's POV

When we all exited the bathroom, Ryder looked pissed and pulled Melanie away. Naturally, Valerie started freaking out. I had a hold of Valerie so that she couldn't get away. I pulled out my phone and called Ranger.

"Babe," he answered. My stomach fluttered a bit. His voice just did something to me. But I can't focus on that right now.

"Uh, Ryder just showed up and he looks pissed. He took Melanie away to talk apparently. Should I be worried?" I asked, "Cause Val's flipping her shit."

"We're recording this right?" I heard Ranger say to someone. He got an affirmative. "Don't worry, Babe, I'll explain later." And he hung up.

"Ranger said not to worry," I told Valerie.

"And why shouldn't I?!" Val said, "A scary looking, angry guy just kidnapped my daughter!"

"Calm down," I said, "I know him, he's Ranger's nephew. Melanie and he are…well… they're…Umm…I don't really know what they are right now but they really want each other. They will be dating soon. I just hope they hurry up, my times almost up."

"Oh, my God! My daughter's dating a bad boy and my sister is going to die!" Val said. I looked at her wide eyed.

"I'm not gonna die!" I said, "Why would you say that?"

"You just said your times almost up!" she screeched.

"For the betting pool! A bunch of us have bet on how long it will take for those two to get together." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh," was all Val said. Just then we saw Melanie and Ryder walk up. Melanie had given him all her bags. I smiled when I saw Ryder look at Mel from the back and then a confident smirk landed on his face.

"Hey, guys," Melanie said when she and Ryder got back to us. "Sorry about that."

"Are you alright baby?" Val said, s'mothering her. "Did he hurt you?" She looked at Ryder, who looked amused. "You are lucky that I didn't call the cops, mister." Ryder's mouth twitched.

"Mom, I'm fine, Ryder just needed to talk to me for a minute." Mel said to her. "Can we go to Hollister now please? I need some jeans."

**And that's all she wrote…for now. ****J**** Hope you liked it! If you guys have some ideas you would like to see in the story, I would love to hear them. If I can weave them into the story plot I have in mind, you may see them come up!**

**Xoxo, BossyBeast**


	6. Reservation for Manoso, Damien

Ryder POV

I knocked on the door to Steph and Mel's apartment. I shifted the items in my hands, because it felt like I was gonna drop the flowers. It had been a couple weeks since the Melanie/Ryder Baby Fiasco as it had come to be called. Melanie and I have been gotten closer over that time and we eat lunch together almost every day. However, we hadn't been on an official date yet. I was going to change that tonight.

I had made reservations at the restaurant in the Hotel Brakavah for seven o'clock that evening. It was an upscale place with a dress code and I had gotten Melanie the perfect dress. I had heard Melanie complaining to her aunt about wanting this dress that she found in a boutique while we were at the mall, but she wouldn't let me buy it for her when I offered. So I naturally noted the size that she had and went back and bought it later for her to wear tonight. I had some things to set up in her room, now though.

Just then the door opened and there stood Morelli. We don't really get along very well. He narrowed his eyes at me, as I did the same.

"Ryder," he said, shortly. He didn't invite me in. He just stood in the doorway.

"Morelli," I responded. I didn't like him. He was standing in the way of my uncle's happiness and his happiness was with Stephanie. Morelli took in the items I held in my hands, a dozen plus one roses, a jewelry box, and a gift box.

"Melanie's not here," he said, edging the door closed. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that," I said, "I'm dropping this stuff off for her. Stephanie's expecting me." It's a wonder we remained this civil for so long. The last time we were around each other it took us all of one minute to piss each other off enough to get violent, and Ranger and Tank had to pull us off of each other for fear of us severely hurting the other.

Reluctantly, Morelli let me in but we kept an eye on each other. Stephanie came into the living room from her bedroom. She smiled when she saw me.

"Oh, hi, Ryder," she said, "Those are so pretty! Mel will love them." She said. She ushered me towards Melanie's room. "I gave her a grocery list taller than she is so she'll be a while. Take your time." I quickly grabbed one of the roses and handed it to her.

"Ranger asked me to get an extra rose for you from him." I said, smirking when Morelli's face turned red. Stephanie looked a bit flustered and blushed.

"Tell him I said thank you," she said. I smiled and said I would, then set about putting everything together in Melanie's room.

I couldn't help but grin when I walked into her room. It looked like a tornado had blown through there. Clothes were thrown all over the room the bed was unmade and her vanity was littered with makeup. I moved some of the makeup off of the vanity and left the box and everything there. I said bye to Rex and Stephanie as I left the apartment and flipped Morelli a bird, then went to finish getting this date ready. It was going to be perfect.

Melanie POV

"Steph, I don't mind grocery shopping but it would be really helpful if you would open the door for me." I had three bags in each hand, my purse slung over my shoulder and my phone jammed between my ear and my shoulder. Just then the door swung open and Stephanie ushered me in. She grabbed some of the bags and we set them on the kitchen counter. I started to help her put everything away but she shooed me away to my room. I set everything down and started to change into something more comfortable when I noticed the roses on my vanity. My heart rate picked up a bit and I plucked the card out of the roses and read it.

**Wear this dress and jewelry tonight. Be ready by six-thirty. –Ryder**

I smiled to myself and picked up the jewelry box after admiring the roses he had put in a vase. I nearly had a heart attack when I opened the box. There was a diamond necklace and earring set in the shape of hearts in the box. They must have cost a fortune. I stared at them for a minute or two before I went to opening the gift box.

"That asshole," I said smiling. I was looking at the dress Ryder had tried to buy for me when we were at the mall. I had told him he wasn't allowed to buy it for me, but of course, tell a Manoso not to do something and he's going to do it. The dress was lavender and had one shoulder strap, with a flowing skirt that almost swept the floor when I was wearing heels. Luckily, I knew someone who had more shoes than she knew what to do with because I didn't have any shoes to go with the dress. I laid the dress carefully on my bed and sent a picture to Lula with the words **Clutch purse and shoes.** She responded quickly telling me that she would be there pronto.

I quickly showered and dried my hair, then set to work on my makeup. I wore purple and grey smoky eye shadow, with a thin line of black eyeliner and some mascara and some clear shiny lip gloss. For my hair I loosely fishtail braided my hair to the side and tied it off with a clear elastic. I heard banging on the door then Lula talking to Stephanie.

"I brought a few pairs of shoes and some different purses for Mel to try with that dress. I don't think she will be in it for long though. She's gonna look hot and Ryder will have a hard time keeping his hands to himself." Lula told Steph. I poked my head out my bedroom door.

"Speaking of my dress, can one of you help me zip it up?" I asked, stepping out of my room. They both oohed and ahh-ed while Stephanie zipped it and Lula set out the shoes and purses.

"Bein' an ex-ho gives me an excellent fashion sense so all of these shoes will match the dress. Same with the purses." She said. I looked at all of the shoes and selected some silver heels and the silver clutch she had brought.

"Since the jewelry he got was silver I think that these will be best," I said.

"He got you jewelry too? Let me see!" Stephanie exclaimed. I went and got the jewelry box and took it out. I put in the earrings while Steph and Lula exclaimed over the necklace. I asked one of them to put it on me but they told me to wait and make Ryder do it. I protested but they threatened to keep the necklace until he got here and then to take a million pictures like my mom did at prom, so I relented. By then it was six-fifteen. Now I just had to wait.

Ryder POV

I tugged a little at my tie when I reached the apartment and ran a hand through my hair before I knocked on the door. I was a little nervous, but I'll deny it if you tell anyone. I heard some whispering and scurrying and a door shut before the front door was opened. Melanie looked up at me shyly and I couldn't say anything for a moment. She was stunning.

"Hi," she said quietly. I cleared my throat and grinned.

"Hi," I said, and she let me in. "You look…beautiful." I told her. She blushed and smiled.

"Oh," she said then opened the clutch she was holding. She pulled out the necklace I had given her. "Um, here." She said holding it out to me. I was confused. Why was she giving it back?

"Oh, did you not like it?" I asked, taking it from her outstretched hand, "I can take it back and get a new one if you want." I offered.

"No! No, I love it. It's beautiful. I just wanted you to put it on. Lula and Steph wouldn't do it and threatened to take a bunch of pictures if I didn't wait and have you put it on me." She said, quickly. I grinned and motioned for her to turn around. I slid the necklace around her neck and let my fingers brush against her skin. She shuddered a little and I rested my hands on her arms.

"You look beautiful," I whispered in her ear. She leaned back into me slightly and looked up at me.

"You said that already," she whispered back. Her eyes looked innocently up at me and I got lost in the bright blue color for a minute. Her lips were pink and slightly pouty, practically begging for mine to press against them. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"I know," I replied my eyes still on her lips. They were parted slightly. I leaned down, and then we heard a slam and two thuds. We looked over to see Stephanie and Lula lying on the floor in the doorway to Steph's bedroom. Mel rolled her eyes and I smirked.

"LULA! I _told_ you not to lean on the doorknob, that it would open the door!" Stephanie said to her.

"I know, but it was hard to keep my balance with my ear all pressed up to the door like that." She said. Then they looked over at us and at least looked a little guilty.

"You guys have fun!" Steph said, her face red. We waved and then headed out the door.

The car ride to the Hotel was quiet.

"A hotel?" Melanie asked, once we finally made it. I glanced over at her as I got ready to turn into the parking lot.

"We're just eating dinner at the restaurant," I informed her. I looked back at her again and noticed the look of simultaneous relief and disappointment.

We walked over to the restaurant and I felt her hesitantly slide her small hand into mine. I smiled and laced our fingers together as we approached the host.

"Reservation for Manoso, Damien." I told him. He checked his book.

"Yes, Mr. Manoso, your room is ready." He said, "If you will just follow me, please." He led us through the regular dining floor to the private rooms in the back and ushered us into a room.

Melanie POV

My grip on Ryder's hand tightened when we walked into the room. It was beautiful. A pale green screen blocked the doorway so no one could see inside. Ivory colored fabric draped the walls and plants were hanging from the ceiling. Flickering lights were strung through the plants and there was a table set for two in the middle of the room with delicate china dishes, wine glasses, and candles in the middle. The host stepped over to the table and lit the candles, set two menus next to the place settings, then backed away. Ryder held my chair out for me then sat across from me and the host spoke up.

"Your server, Michael, will be with you in just a moment." He said then bowed out of the room. I looked over at Ryder. Did he look nervous?

"What do you think?" he asked, trying to read my face.

"It's beautiful," I said, "But it looks really expensive here." He smiled at me and my stomach flipped.

"You're worth it," he said. I felt my face heat up and our server walked into the room.

"Welcome to Hotel Brakavah. My name is Michael, and I will be serving you tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" He asked. I looked to Ryder. My taste in wine wasn't that great as I just drank whatever Steph and I could afford. Ryder looked over the menu then asked for a bottle of Merlot. Michael nodded and stepped out of the room.

We looked over our menus for a minute and I decided I would have the chicken cordon bleu. Michael came back in with our wine and poured our glasses then took our order. When he left is when everything went to hell.


	7. Son of a Bitch!

Ranger POV

That little shit. My own nephew made a reservation for a room at a hotel with my quasi-little sister. Damned if I let anything happen. Tank and I were leaving RangeMan at the moment on our way to the hotel. Ryder was going to get it. He'd be lucky if he ever got to see Melly again.

I had left the bug that we planted on Ryder in his pocket and I just happened to be listening for something interesting when I overheard him reserve a private room at the Hotel Brakavah downtown. I immediately grabbed Tank and called Lester. Ryder and Melanie were already at the hotel when we found out about it. The kid was going to die.

Lester met us at the front of the hotel and led us around back following the little red blip on the tracking device. He stopped us in front of a door and pointed at it.

"They're in this room." Lester said. Tank cracked his knuckles and Lester shook out his arms. "Lock pick?" Lester asked. I shook my head.

"Didn't bring one. I'm busting down the door." I said, silently fuming. I kicked the door in and the three of us barreled through the door and into disaster.

Ryder POV

One minute, Melanie and I are sitting at a lovely table having a conversation…well she was talking about something Karen had said and I was listening, when an object comes flying off the wall carrying the sheet with it. It hit the table and knocked it over spilling the wine on Melanie's new dress and me. I jumped up and grabbed Melly, pushing her behind me protectively when I heard Lester.

"Son of a bitch! That bastard put sheets up on the wall. If he's doing anything kinky with her I'll cut his balls off!" He said. We then saw three figures battling the sheets trying to get out of them. Some of the staff came running into the room. Melanie put her forehead to my back, probably embarrassed that this was happening, as I crossed my arms, my face covered in annoyance and slight rage. So much for a perfect first date.

They fought with the sheets for a few more minutes. The workers made to help them up but I motioned for them to leave the three stooges alone. Wow, never thought I would call them the three stooges. Finally, they got out of the sheets and then froze taking in their surroundings.

"What? Couldn't get anyone to go on a date with you so you had to crash ours?" I asked, sarcastically. They all looked like deer caught in the headlights.

"You said you wanted a private room for tonight." Ranger said, for once confusion on his face.

"A private _dining_ room," I said, "I hope you guys are happy. You ruined our first date. Not to mention, Melanie's new dress." I pointed out the stain from the red wine. She was standing beside me now holding my arm.

"Michael, is your manager around?" she asked the waiter, "I'd like to apologize to him for any interruption to your other guests that may have been caused." She wouldn't even look at the guys. I looked in her eyes and saw a spark of fire. She was pissed.

"Yes, mam, I'll go get him," he walked away. The other workers left as well and Melanie turned on the others.

"You three IDIOTS are going to pay for all of this, and you better hope that this stain comes out of this dress because I love it." Melanie hissed at them. She went off on them and yelled at them for a couple minutes. It was the first time I had seen any of them look meek and slightly scared. She even made Tank turn red in the face with a sentence that strung together more profanity than I had ever heard in my life. She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out the door into the main dining hall. A number of pairs of eyes were on the two of us and then the three that followed as we found the manager.

Melanie's POV

"Once again I am so sorry. All the damages and repairs will be taken care of." I said to the manager. Those three dumbasses…I don't even know what to say right now. I can't believe that they busted in there the way they did. Even if we had gotten a room to have sex it's none of their business.

Ryder and I walked out to his car as Ranger, Tank and Lester sorted out all of the financial stuff with the manager.

"Will you take me to my grandma's?" I asked Ryder as he started the car, "She may be able to get this stain out of the dress.

"Sure," he said, loosening his tie. I put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples. I felt so bad for Ryder. He went to a lot of trouble and spent a lot of money to make this date perfect.

"That was…not what I had planned." Ryder said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Those three are idiots who don't know where to draw the line." I said, taking his hand in mine, "I know you wanted it to be perfect. But at least we'll never forget it." I said, trying to get a smile. He chuckled.

"That's for sure." He said. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. "And I'm sorry about your dress. If the stain won't come out, I'll get you another one." I gave him a look as he pulled into the driveway and he gave me one back. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. I was fast learning that if he said he was going to do something then he was going to do it no matter what anyone else said.

Per usual, Grandma Mazur was standing at the door waiting for us.

"Hey, Melly, how are you? Is this Ryder? He's better looking than his uncle." She asked me as we walked in the house. She looked over him excitedly and I smirked. Leave it to Grandma Mazur. At least she wasn't talking about thongs.

"Yes, Grandma Mazur this is Ryder," I said, receiving a hug from her.

"What happened to your dress?" she asked, noticing the wine stain. Just then Stephanie and Grandma came in. Grandma Mazur is Grandma's mom and Grandma is my mom's mom…hopefully that clarifies things rather than confuses them further.

"Well, Ryder and I were at dinner and Ranger, Lester, and Tank came busting through the wall like idgits. The table got knocked over and the wine got all over my dress." I looked to Grandma, "Do you think you can get it out?" I asked. Grandma nodded.

"Let's go upstairs and get you out of that dress and see what we can do. I think some of your clothes are still here." And she led me upstairs. As she was helping me out of the dress, Stephanie came into the room.

"So, the guys ruined your date? Why?" Steph asked. I shrugged as I pulled my shorts on.

"We didn't get the whole story but Ranger said something about Ryder making a reservation for a private room at the hotel. I guess he didn't hear about the restaurant part. But what I want to know is how did he hear about it anyway? I didn't think Ryder told anyone what he was doing. He was trying to keep it quiet so I didn't find out until today." I said.

"And if Ryder had told him, he would have known it wasn't for a hotel room but a dining room," Stephanie said.

"Sounds like something out of a spy novel," Grandma said. Steph and I looked at each other knowingly.

"Bug," we said at the same time. I was going to kill Ranger. It's one thing to track me and Steph, that was for our protection, but to bug his nephew? That was pretty low, as I am sure it was just to listen in on the two of us.

I pulled my tank top on and the three of us went back downstairs, Grandma holding the dress. She headed to the kitchen my I was watching Ryder and Grandma Mazur amused. Ryder still hadn't noticed that we had come back downstairs because he was keeping an eye on Grandma Mazur. I'm sure he's heard stories from Ranger. Grandma Mazur was eyeing him like a piece of candy and saying something to him. She walked around him and I barked out a laugh when she slapped his ass. He nearly jumped out of his skin and he quickly walked towards me when he saw me, putting some distance between himself and Grandma Mazur.

He stood nearly on top of me and kept an eye on where Grandma Mazur was, making sure to keep me between the two of them. I smirked up at him.

"Aww, is the big bad boy afraid of a little old lady?" I asked, quietly, snickering. He gave me a disdainful look.

"That "little old lady"," he said, using air quotes, "Slapped my ass and said some pretty scary things to me about…stuff. Stuff I've never heard before, and frankly did not want to hear about your Great Grandma." He shuddered, "She freaks me out." He flinched as she winked at him. I giggled and walked into the kitchen, Ryder following me like a freaking shadow.

"Ryder?" I said, "She's in the other room. You don't have to stand so close." I said, smirking. He grinned at me wolfishly.

"Maybe I want to," he said. Leave it to Ryder to go from freaked out to seductive in 2.2 seconds. I rolled my eyes and looked over to the sink where Grandma was pouring something over my dress and rubbing gently. Steph then looked at Ryder.

"Hey, Ryder," she said, garnering his attention, as his eyes were glued to my body. He managed to look away and acknowledge her.

"Huh?" he asked. I rolled my eyes again, and thought to myself that I was going to pull a muscle or something. She smirked and then continued.

"Melly and I think that Ranger bugged you and that's how he heard that you were booking a room at the hotel." She said, "Any idea where it may be?" Ryder looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Well, I was in my car when I made the call." He said, "But it isn't in the car. I scan my car for bugs and tracking devices pretty regularly. I had just scanned it earlier that day." We looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" he asked, "In my line of work people try to track me too, okay? People I am trying to catch benefit if they know where I am because they can then avoid me." I nodded. He had a point. "Anyway, it may have been in my clothes. The scanner would have gone off though…" he stood there thinking for a minute. "That son of a…" My Grandma shot him a look, "Person…son of a person. I know where it is." He left the room for a minute then came back with his leather jacket. He reached into the pockets one by one until he drew out what looked like a tiny piece of plastic.

He set it down on the table and he, Steph, and I stared at it. Finally Steph picked up a wooden bowl and smashed the bug. When she moved the bowl all that was left was a pile of crushed up plastic.

"I hate bugs," she said.

**There we go! The date from hell. What did you think? If I can think up a good enough idea for the next chapter, I may get to post again tomorrow. :)**

**xoxo, BossyBeast**


	8. Best Birthday Ever

**Here it comes you guys! Just to let you know, I was so excited to post this chapter, I didn't proofread it a billion times like I usually do. So if you notice anything missing or that is messed up (grammar wise) just let me know in a pm or review and I will fix it. Enjoy!**

Ranger POV

Okay, because I don't know you, I feel no threat in telling you this. Stephanie Plum just scared the shit out of me. I was taking a shower, minding my own business, when I something caught my eye. I did a double take and saw Stephanie glaring at me from the other side of my shower door. I almost slipped and fell. Her arms were crossed and I wondered if Joe's grandma taught her how to give the eye. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel she shoved at me around my waist. Reading the situation, I thought it best not to say anything and I was right.

"You ASSHOLE! How could you ruin Melanie and Ryder's first date? You are so lucky mom was able to get the wine stain out of her dress. What gave you the right to go busting into that room like a bunch of idiots?" she asked. I started to say something, "SHUT UP! I am berating you right now and you are going to stay silent and listen very carefully. You stay out of Ryder and Melanie's romantic lives. Melanie is old enough to drive, she is old enough to die for her country if she so chooses, and she is old enough to drink. If she is old enough to do that, then she is certainly allowed to go to a hotel with Ryder and have dirty gorilla sex with him if she wants to. And you and the other two stooges have no business interfering with it." She said. "And if I hear anything about you guys interrupting so much as a phone call between them, I will serve your balls on a silver platter to Grandma Mazur. Do you understand me?" I nodded, rightly intimidated. I didn't doubt she would do that, or at least try to. I was so in shock, I almost forgot to try and make a move. Almost.

"Now that you are finished yelling at me." I said, taking a step towards her. She was now openly staring at my chest. "We should move into the bedroom and make up." I started guiding her to the bedroom.

"Morelli and I are back together," She blurted out of nowhere. I stopped and looked at her. She wouldn't look at me.

"And the cycle is unbroken," I said, heading into my bedroom by myself. I thought I heard her whisper 'I'm sorry,' but then I heard the door close.

Melanie's POV

It had only been a couple of days since the date disaster and Ryder and I were trying to think up a plan for retaliation. But tonight we were tabling that for Grandma Mazur's birthday party. Stephanie and Joe had plans they had made a while ago and weren't going to be there but I managed to convince Ranger to come to the party. Ryder had no choice.

I was setting the centerpiece in the middle of the table, a basket-full of pink and white dasies, when Ryder walked up behind me and hugged me, his arms winding around my stomach. He pressed a kiss to my neck and I giggled.

"Ryder that tickles," I said, "Stop it." He grinned.

"Oh does it?" he asked, "I'll have to remember that." He pressed another kiss to my neck and tickled my sides slightly then slipped out of my arms reach as I swatted at him. I was happy with Ryder, even though we hadn't technically made anything official yet. Heck, we hadn't even _really_ kissed yet. Something or someone always interrupted us. Hopefully that will change…soon.

"Melanie?" Mom came into the room, "do you know where the streamers are?" Ryder came back into the dining room carrying a bag.

"Streamers are right here," he said and handed mom the bag. She smiled at him and went back into the living room. She was coming around to the idea of me dating Ryder. He started helping me with setting up the plates.

"I think your mom likes me," he said, grinning at me. I smiled back.

"She's definitely coming around," I responded then noticed his idea of 'place-setting' was randomly setting things on the placemat with no order at all. "Ryder!" I whined.

"What?" He asked, looking at me bewildered.

"You're setting everything out wrong," I said and pointed to my place settings. "See how all of mine match? Yours look like they were done by a two year old." He made a face at me. I started to put them in order, but he stopped me.

"I can do it," he said, then started setting his places the way I had mine. I nodded in approval when he was done and we headed into the living room and found Ranger helping mom finish hanging streamers from the ceiling. Ranger helped her down from the step stool she was on and we all looked at the finished product. We could smell the lasagna baking in the kitchen. Now, all we had to do was wait for Grandma Mazur to get here.

"Thanks for coming over tonight Ranger," I said, leaning slightly against Ryder. Ryder slid his hand around my back to rest on my waist. My mom smiled at us, and Ranger barely held back a squint.

"No problem, Melly," Ranger said, "It is the lady's birthday. I can deal for one night." Just then the door opened and in walked Grandma Mazur.

"Oh, it looks so nice in here," she said. She saw Ranger and Ryder and she eyed them. "Did you get them to be my strippers?" I wished I had my camera out then. The looks on their faces was priceless. I snorted and Ryder narrowed his eyes at me.

"Grandma!" Mom said, "We did not get you ANY strippers. Ryder and Ranger came to help you celebrate your birthday!" I resisted a face palm at the look on Grandma Mazur's face. She looked absolutely gleeful.

"Which one do I get first!?" She asked excitedly. Mom looked absolutely horrified.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Mom screeched, her face bloodred. I was also red in the face but because I was trying not to laugh out loud and not really succeeding. "They came for dinner and cake." Ranger and Ryder looked slightly green after Grandma Mazur's comment. I wonder if they will even be able to eat.

"Oh," Grandma Mazur said disappointed. "Well, I need to get upstairs and change." A mischievous sparkle came into her eyes. "Would one of your boys be a dear and help me up the stairs? My knee is acting up." She was looking at Ryder. Ryder looked like he was in a horror movie.

"Actually, Grandma Mazur, Ryder is helping me and Grandma in the kitchen. I'm sure Ranger wouldn't mind helping you though." Ranger shot me a look. I lifted my eyebrow, and smirked a little. Ryder just looked relieved.

As Ranger was going through a nightmare, Ryder and I walked into the kitchen. Grandma looked up as we walked in.

"Ah, perfect," she said, "Grab a napkin and a spoon each of you. I need you to test the food and make sure that it's good." I grinned and grabbed a couple of spoon's out of the drawer and as I turned around, saw my Grandma lightly smack Ryder on the arm with her wooden spoon.

"No ogling my granddaughter's backside in my kitchen," she said. Ryder smirked when my face reddened. He took his spoon from me.

"Yes, m'am," he said to my grandma, his eyes never leaving my face. She turned back to the stove but I saw her smile before she turned all the way around.

Grandma had us taste everything and it was all delicious, as usual. I could not wait to fill my plate at dinner. Judging from the look on Ryder's face and the way he kept sneaking bites when my grandma wasn't looking, he felt the same way.

Grandma had just good-naturedly swatted at Ryder's hand when she caught him sneaking some more applesauce, when we heard the front door open. My eyebrows knitted together.

"Grandma, isn't everyone here already?" I asked, heading toward the living room. Just as I made it in there Ranger and Grandma Mazur just got back downstairs and Ryder was right behind me. Stephanie and Morelli were here. Me, Stephanie, and Mom all looked at each other wide eyed.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. Ranger and Ryder were both glaring at Morelli, who returned their glares.

"What are they doing here?" Morelli asked, spite creeping into his voice. I bristled, and narrowed my eyes at him.

"They were invited. I remember Stephanie being invited, but I don't think I invited you did I?" I replied cattily. Stephanie shot me a slightly guilty look.

"Our reservations fell through at the restaurant," she said, "I didn't know you had invited Ranger." Grandma Mazur was smiling.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be an exciting evening." She said. I had to agree with her. Ranger may be even tempered but recently when it came to Morelli, his patience wore thin pretty rapidly. Morelli and Ryder however, were both very hot-headed.

Ryder POV

This evening had started great. Melanie was beautiful, as always, in a black and white polka dotted dress, with a full knee-length skirt that started at her waist. Her family didn't hate me so that was definitely a plus, and I got to try homemade food that I kept sneaking bites of. Then Morelli showed up. We were all sitting at the table, Ranger on one side of Melanie, and me on the other. Stephanie and Melanie made sure that Morelli was sitting across from Mel, which was probably a good idea, being as just his presence was bothering me, and she was the only one who could tolerate him. And she barely tolerated him at that.

Mel's Grandma made many stops at a certain cabinet and poured some kind of alcohol, I'm guessing, into her tea throughout dinner. Grandma Mazur was enjoying all this however. She looked absolutely gleeful.

"So, Stephanie," Grandma Mazur said, "How'd it go over at Ranger's this morning?" Stephanie's eyes widened. Ranger closed his eyes and rubbed them. Joe looked at Stephanie.

"You went to Ranger's this morning?" he asked. Stephanie nodded. "You didn't tell me."

"I didn't think I needed too," Steph said. "I just yelled at him."

"She really did," Ranger said, "She made it very clear that me, Tank, and Lester were to leave Ryder and Melanie alone when it comes to matters of the heart and that's all." Melanie and I were just looking at our plates.

"Could you maybe stay out of this?" Joe said to Ranger, "This is actually a private conversation."

"Then maybe you should have it privately," I said, an edge to my voice. I felt Melanie slide her hand in mine and lace our fingers together to try and keep me calm.

"And you need to let the grown-ups talk," Joe said, pointing a finger at me. I started to stand up, but Melanie beat me to it. She glared at Morelli.

"Do NOT point your finger at my boyfriend," she said, vehemently. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides. Joe stood up too.

"Don't tell me what to do, little girl," he said sneeringly. Ranger and I both stood up threateningly.

"Look, Manoso," Morelli said with venom in his voice, "Steph's niece may love you more than she does me, but Stephanie loves me, not you. So you just stay away from her." Melanie's face was red.

"I am not a little girl," Melanie said, "Don't call me that. And stop threatening my family or I will kick you out of this house." Stephanie muttered something to herself and had a look of realization on her face.

"You couldn't hurt a fly," Joe said, leaning over the table, "I'd love to see you try to kick me out of this house." Ranger and I both grabbed Melly as she cocked her arm back, her hand in a fist. I pinned her arms to her body and held her back against my chest as Stephanie said something again but everyone ignored her. Joe looked shocked that she was going to hit him. Mel's grandma threw her hands up in the air in an "I give up" gesture and went and grabbed the bottle out of the cabinet and chugged.

"You need to leave," Melanie growled. Joe started to say something but then Stephanie slammed her hands down on the table and stood up.

"No! I don't," she said, loudly. Everyone looked at her, even her dad, who up until this point just kept his eyes on his plate and ate. "I don't love you, Joe. Something Ranger said earlier made me realize it." She said. Melanie's body relaxed a bit so I tentatively released her keeping an arm around her waist, watching for any signs of her jumping the table and attempting to beat Morelli senseless.

"Excuse me?" Joe asked, looking at Steph, surprised. She shrugged.

"I don't love you," she said, "I don't know if I even like you. I know I liked to have sex with you but that's about all we have in common." Stephanie said.

"It's because of him isn't it?" Joe asked, his face turning red and looking at Ranger. "He's done something to make you hate me." Stephanie shook her head.

"No, he just made me realize that me and you are a habit. We don't have love. We have a cycle. We always get back together a certain number of days after we break up and he said the cycle remains unbroken. You are a bad habit that I need to quit." Everyone by this time was looking somewhere other than Steph and Morelli.

"So, that's it?" Morelli said, "You don't love me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't," she said. "Now, you should probably leave. I'll get my stuff from your house and bring you the stuff you have at my apartment tomorrow while you're at work." Stephanie then walked towards the door. A stunned Joe followed a minute later and then we heard the door slam.

A picture of us at that moment should have been under 'fucked up' in the dictionary. Mel's Grandma was clutching a whiskey bottle to her chest, Melanie and I were standing close with wide eyed 'what the hell just happened' looks on our faces, Ranger looked confused, Mr. Plum was stuffing his face again, Stephanie looked satisfied, and Grandma Mazur was grinning like hyena.

"Best Birthday Ever." Grandma Mazur said, giddily.

**Hey guys, what did you think? I bet you hated me for a minute and then loved me again. ;) I would love to hear from my readers! I think that the next chapter will probably be a fluffy chapter focusing mainly on Ryder and Melanie, but that isn't set in stone yet. :)**

**Til next time!**

**xoxo, BossyBeast**


	9. Titus

**So, I told you guys that this chapter would probably be Ryder Melanie fluff, and there is some of that but the chapter decided to start adding some character's. I hope you guys like it and there is some more in my note at the end of the chapter, also. So, thanks to ALL of my readers, and onto the story! Enjoy!**

Melanie's POV

My Saturday started off like a normal Saturday. I woke up, ate cereal while watching cartoons then got ready for the day. I was just getting ready to go out the door when someone knocked on it. I peeked out the peephole and saw Ryder standing there. I smiled and opened the door to let him in, but my smile quickly faded as he limped in.

"Oh, my God," I exclaimed. I pulled his arm over my shoulders and helped him over to the kitchen counter and sat him on a stool. "What happened?" I asked. He took off his sunglasses revealing the beginnings of a black eye. I got a bag of peas out of the freezer and handed them to him for his eye.

"I was at Jerry's Restaurant bringing in an FTA, and some of his buddies were there too." He winced when he moved his arm. "They all jumped on me at once. I was able to keep them off somewhat, but they got in a few punches and threw me against the mirror behind the bar before security got over there to help me." Jerry's was a popular place for everyone, but they had security there because while it was aimed at families, a lot of criminal activities when on there as well. "I got my guy tho."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" I asked, digging under the sink for the first aid kit.

"Because here is closer to the station," He said, as I finally found the first aid kit and set it on the counter. He looked at me with the eye not covered by a frozen bag of peas, "And you wouldn't have been there to take care of me." I smiled at him and started pulling items out of the kit. "See you smiling at me is already making me feel better." I smiled internally but ignored him, going into what my little sister's call 'mom mode'

"Do you have any cuts?" I asked. He nodded.

"On my back," he said, "I was in just my t-shirt so the mirror sliced through it."

"Okay, I need to go get my tweezers in case there are any shards in your back that I need to get out. Can you take your shirt off yourself?" I asked. He set down the bag of peas.

"I can try," He said. I nodded and walked towards my bathroom. I came back with the tweezers as well as witch hazel, rubbing alcohol, a couple of soft washcloths, and antibiotic ointment. He had managed to take his shirt off and his back was to me when I came into the room. He was hurting and his back was bloody but I could tell I was going to like what I saw when I got it all cleaned up. Even under the mess you could see the hard planes from the muscles.

I walked over to the counter and set down the items then turned on the light in the living room so that I could see better. Before I started cleaning I gave him some ibuprofen to help with the pain from the bruises.

It took a while but by the time I finished I had gotten all the mirror shards I could see and I had cleaned up his back pretty well if I do say so myself. Ryder started to head toward the couch but I told him that we were going to the hospital whether he liked it or not.

An hour later we were sitting in the waiting room…waiting. I was reading a magazine and Ryder was leaning forward because his back was still sore. I set down the magazine and leaned forward myself and grabbed his hand in mine. He looked over at me, his eye getting a little puffy.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," I said, gently leaning my head on his shoulder. He gave my fingers a squeeze and kissed the top of my head.

"It wasn't your fault, and I'm okay," he said, "So you don't have to worry or apologize." I looked at him. It had scared me when he came in all beaten up like that. It reminded me that he wasn't invincible.

"I may not have to, but I do," I said, looking up at him. He smiled at me. Then got an inquisitive look on his face.

"I have a question," he said. I nodded. "When you called me your boyfriend the other day…did you mean it?" I blushed and my eyes widened. Ryder didn't move. His eyes searched my face as he waited for my answer.

"EWWW, mommy are they gonna kiss?," a little boy said from the row of seats across from us. I looked over and smiled a little, and raised an amused eyebrow when Ryder withdrew his hand from mine. Before looking away from me, he informed me with his eyes that we would finish this conversation later. She looked at me and apologized but I just shook my head and Ryder started talking.

"Me? Kiss her? No way, dude," Ryder said, he leaned forward and put his hand up to his mouth blocking it from my view, "She has cooties." I almost burst out laughing when the little boy nodded his head with a grave look on his face. "It looks like there are some toy cars over there." Ryder pointed to a box of toys a couple of chairs down from us. "You should ask your mommy if you can play cars with me." He said, "We can discuss safety tips for avoiding cooties." The little boy looked excitedly at his mom.

"Can I mommy?" He asked.

"Sure can sweetie," she said, rubbing his head affectionately.

"Yes, let's go play cars!" he hollered, and ran over to Ryder grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him over to the box. Ryder got up slowly and as they walked over and pulled cars out of the box I moved over to sit next to the boy's mom.

"Look at our kid's," I said, "Aren't they adorable?" I said, with a smile on my face. Especially at the look Ryder shot me. Apparently he heard me.

"Yes they are," the mom laughed. "I'm Julia." She held her hand out and I shook it.

"I'm Melanie. My kid's name is Ryder, what's yours?" I said.

"Titus," Julia told me. "What are you guys here for?"

"Ryder is a Bounty Hunter," I said.

"BOND ENFORCEMENT!" Ryder called out, giving me another look. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me," I said, "Bond Enforcement Agent. I guess that's why he has the _very rude_ habit of eavesdropping." I said. Julia chuckled at our banter. "Anyway, he was apprehending a Failure To Appear, or FTA, and some of the FTA's buddies showed up, beat him up and threw him into a mirror."

"Oh, my gosh," she said, "Does that happen often?"

"This is the worst I've seen since we met." I said, "We met about six months ago when I started filing at my cousin's office, who he works for." I smiled at the memory, "I looked terrible when we first met, and he looked like he just walked off the cover of a magazine. My Aunt Lula said that I looked like I wanted to "hit that All, Night, Long" her words not mine. Then Aunt Connie said that Ryder kept looking at me like he wanted me All Night Long." I laughed at my family. Ryder was playing very animatedly with Titus.

"You guys look like you should be in a chick flick," Julia said, "I bet your first date was perfect." I laughed out loud.

"Far from it," I said, then regaled her with the tale and she laughed until she was red in the face. "That was a couple of weeks ago. We are still working on retaliation right now. Our relationship has been far from normal."

"Gosh, I needed that laugh," she said, "What with Titus being sick and all."

"Titus is sick?" I asked, "He looks perfectly fine to me." Julia smiled sadly.

"He has cancer," she said, "He's here for his first chemo treatment and he'll be here for a while." Tears started forming in her eyes. "I just wish I knew how I was going to afford it. I'm already working two jobs and his dad is out of the picture. I won't be able to be here very much either because I have to work. All of my family is out of state. And I'm afraid I'm going to lose my baby. He's my whole life." She broke down sobbing. I put my arms around her and rubbed her back. Ryder looked at me over his shoulder, his eyes sad and determined. Titus looked up and saw his mom crying. He ran over and put his hands on her knees.

"Mommy?" he asked. She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay, baby, Mommy's fine." Julia said, "I just got a little emotional sweetie, that's all." Titus climbed up in her lap and leaned against her. Julia hugged him tightly. Ryder walked over and stood next to me.

"Manoso?" a nurse called. Ryder looked over at her then back at me.

"Go ahead," I said, "I'll be right there." Ryder walked over before looking back at Titus and his mom again then followed the nurse. "I hope you don't mind but I think Ryder and I will be back to see Titus. Ryder seems attached already." I said with a smile.

"Really? Ryder's awesome! He plays cars really good, too! Can they come and see me again, mommy, please?" Titus said, looking up at Julia.

"I think that would be okay," she said, smiling at Titus. He beamed and looked shyly at me.

"Hi, Titus, I'm Melanie," I said. I held my hand out and looked suspiciously at it. "Oh, that's right I have cooties." I said. I pulled my lotion out of my purse and put some on. "There, this is specially made to get rid of cooties for a while." I held out my hand again. Titus looked at Julia and she smiled and nodded at him. He hesitantly took my hand and shook it.

"Are you Ryder's girlfriend?" he asked, shyly.

"You know what?" I said, "He hasn't actually asked me yet, but we've been on a date. Do you think that might make me his girlfriend?" He shrugged.

"You should be. You're pretty," He said, then hid his face in his mother's neck.

"You should be careful saying that to girls," I said to him, "A handsome guy like you may catch a case of the cooties if a girl takes a notion to kiss you." He wrinkled his nose and giggled.

"Ms. Lowen?" a nurse asked. Julia looked up. "We have some more paperwork we need filled out. Could you come and do that?" Julia looked at Titus.

"He could stay with me," I suggested. "We'll stay here won't we, Titus?" I asked. He nodded. Julia nodded and kissed Titus.

"I'll just be over there, okay, Ti?" she said, Titus nodded and climbed out of her lap. I figured he would climb into the chair next to me but he placed himself right on my lap. Julia walked over to the desk and began filling out papers.

"So, Titus," I said, "Do you like superheroes?" I asked. He nodded excitedly. I smiled at him, "Me too! Who's your favorite?"

"Cap'n Amer'ca," he said, "He's super strong! And his shield is intenterple! Nothing can get through it, not even bullets!" He said excited.

"I like Captain America, too," I said, "Spiderman's pretty cool too, huh?" Titus nodded and started chattering happily about superheroes and super villians. I listened with a smile on my face, quickly falling in love with the boy on my lap.

A few minutes after, Julia finished the paperwork, her and Titus got called back to a room. Before she left, we exchanged phone numbers and asked her to call me when Titus could have visitors. She said she would, then I went and found Ryder. He was sitting on the side of a bed when I walked in.

"Doc, said you did a good job," Ryder said to me. I smiled.

"Of course I did," I said, standing in front of him, smiling smugly. He rolled his eyes.

"They're getting my paperwork now, so that I can leave." He said. I nodded. "Is Titus still out in the waiting room?" I shook my head no.

"They took him back to get started," I said. "It's so sad. He's so young." Julia had told me that he was four. "It's not fair." Ryder pulled me close and hugged me.

"I know," he said. I smiled.

"He told me that I should be your girlfriend because I was pretty," I said. Ryder grinned.

"You should be my girlfriend, and he's right. You are very, very pretty," he said. I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Who knew that a five year old would be an awesome wingman?" I laughed. Just then the nurse came in with the paperwork and we were out of there.

Ryder's POV

When we got back to Melanie's apartment, I headed for her bedroom and crashed on her bed. I was exhausted. Before we left, I talked to a nurse and paid for the first round of chemo for Titus. Melanie soon followed me into her bedroom and found me sprawled across her bed. She smiled at me.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked.

"No, but I want you to answer my question from earlier," I said, sitting up. Melanie looked at the floor her face red.

"Did you want me to mean it?" she said, quietly. I got up and walked over to her and tilted her head up by her chin. I stared into her eyes.

"Only with every fiber of my being," I said, causing her to smile. I smiled back at her.

"Then yes I did mean it. And I think I will take Titus' advice and be your girlfriend." She said, "Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked, a twinkle in her idea.

"I think it is a brilliant idea," I said, "I really want to kiss you, right now." I leaned down and she put her hand on my chest pushing me back slightly.

"But you'll get cooties," she teased, I grinned.

"I don't mind getting your cooties," I said, then pulled her face to mine. My eyes closed as our lips met. Her lips were warm, and molded perfectly to mine. I felt her shiver in my arms and I placed my hand on her back pressing her closer to me. Her fingers ran through my hair and down to my shoulders. I couldn't help myself and I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to me and deepened the kiss. I could feel myself become whole as I kissed Melanie.

When we broke apart for air, an unfortunate necessity, I rested my forehead against hers. We stood there for a minute before I opened my eyes and found hers staring at me. She was smiling and I was happy.

We sat on her bed and turned her TV on a few minutes later after we kissed a few more times. As she scrolled through her DVR list I looked over at her.

"Don't tell Titus," I said, "He would be so disappointed in me." She smiled at me as she shook her head and settled herself against my chest. I have no idea what she watched, because I watched her until I fell asleep.

**So I don't have a lot of experience with hospitals, so I don't know if Ryder paying for Titus' chemo would actually be allowed in the real world but in my story it happened. : ) What do you guys think about Titus and Julia? I like them and I may incorporate them into the story as recurring characters. I have some ideas cooking in my head so…just let me know!**

**Til next time!**

**Xoxo, BossyBeast**


	10. My Heart Really Likes You

Melanie's POV

The next morning I heard my phone ding and woke up snuggled up to a hard, warm body. I looked up and saw Ryder's sleeping face. He was adorable. He looked so innocent, even though I knew when he was awake that sexy smirk of his was on his lips. I nuzzled my face into his chest and just laid there for a minute enjoying being close to him.

I leaned up on my elbow and reached over him to grab my phone, right as he woke up. He took a deep breath and rolled onto his back throwing off my balance. I tried to reach past him but I couldn't without climbing over him.

"Mornin', Melanie," he said sleepily. God, he sounded sexy in the morning. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled me tightly against his side, eyes still closed. I stayed still until he relaxed his grip then quickly leapt over him to grab my phone. He groaned. "Come back and lay down." He grumbled, "I was comfortable." I pressed a few buttons on my phone and smiled.

"Julia said that Titus' chemo went well and he should be able to have visitors in a few days if everything continues to go well." I said, then set my phone back down. Ryder's eyes opened and he smiled.

"I can't wait to see that little guy again. He's the coolest kid I've ever met." He said, pulling me back into his warm embrace. His fingers traced patterns on the exposed skin of my hip.

"He was really sweet," I said, looking up at Ryder, "He loves superheroes. He talked at length about them yesterday. He told me his favorite was Captain America, because he's super strong and his shield was intenterple. I think he meant impenetrable though." I giggled and Ryder stared at me with a smile on his face. "What? Do I look horrible? I usually look horrible when I first get up in the morning." I said. I made to get up but Ryder held me in place.

"You look beautiful," he said, making me blush, "As always." He pressed his lips to mine and pulled my body flush with his. My fingers curled in his shirt and pulled, making sure there was no space between us. I slide one hand around to his back pressing against it and immediately regretted it. Ryder pulled away and grabbed my arm, gently pulling my hand away from his back. His face screwed up in pain and I could have died.

"I'm so sorry, Ryder, are you okay?" I asked sitting up on my knees. I was wringing my hands. "Do you want some ice? Painkillers?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, it just stings some," He said. He sat up, slowly, and winced. "I am hungry," he said, "You want me to go get something for breakfast before I go?" I gave him a confused look.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I had expected him to stay here while he rested until his injuries healed, but if he wanted to go back to his room at RangeMan I guess I could deal with that.

"I have to check out a couple of places one of my skips hangs out, see if I can bring him in," he said, standing up and stretching. I raised my eyebrow and climbed off of the bed.

"I don't think so," I said, walking into my closet. "You are going to rest for a day or two and let your body heal." He laughed and I stuck my head out of the door, my face serious. "Go ahead and laugh, see what happens." I selected a comfy outfit for the day and changed quickly. I turned around and found Ryder standing in the doorway his arms crossed.

"I've gone out before with worse injuries than what I have now," he said, challenging.

"Well that may be but not when you were my boyfriend," I said, pushing my way past him, "And I already worry about you when you go out and you're in perfect shape, imagine what it will be like with you already hurt." I looked over at him and he was grinning.

"I've been your boyfriend for, not even 24 hours," he said. I internally cringed, "You still worried about me before?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I just started caring for you overnight, doofus," I said, "Of course I worried. Now, are we staying here or at RangeMan?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"We?" he asked, his face amused.

"After you just told me you wanted to go after a FTA, I'm not letting you out of my sight," I said. His grin turned wolfish.

"So, I guess, in the vein of you not letting me out of your sight, we'll have to shower together, then," he said. I gave him a smile.

"Nice try," I said, "Now, choose."

"Here," he said, "I don't have as much of a threat to my life here as I would at RangeMan."

"Okay," I said, grabbing my wallet, keys, and phone. "Let's go."

"Breakfast?" He asked. I nodded.

"Then we need to get you some overnight stuff from RangeMan," I said. He groaned.

"I'm dead," He said, following me out of the apartment.

000

"Seriously?" He whined, "I don't want to watch Frozen. It's a girl movie." I rolled my eyes. I swear my eyes are going to fall out of my head since I met him. RangeMan went well, mainly because practically no one was there. We ran into a new guy but he didn't really react because well, he didn't know anything. We basically grabbed Ryder's stuff and got the hell out.

"Frozen is a children's movie, and yes, seriously, we are going to watch it. It's my favorite. It's funny, romantic, and adorable." I said. Ryder dropped his head against the wall and the head of my bed.

"Why me?" He asked.

"I didn't force you to like me," I said, grabbing the remote on the way to my bed. I climbed in next to Ryder, who was still grumbling. I sat against a pillow, space between me and Ryder. He looked at me indignant.

"First you make me watch this…_kid's movie…_then you insult me too," He said, "You're supposed to be making me feel better, but sitting over there is hurting my feelings." I took a deep breath. He was acting like a child. I would find in the future that when Ryder was sick or injured he needed lots of cuddles and babying. I scooted over and Ryder hugged me to his chest happily. I smiled and shook my head as I started the movie.

As the movie played, I sang every song that came on, cried when Ana and Elsa's parents died and laughed at the antics of Olaf. Ryder even laughed at Olaf sometimes. The movie was coming to a close and I looked up at him. His eyes were bright and wet. I raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"The act of true love was when Ana sacrificed her life to save Elsa," he said and wipe his eye.

"Yes, it was…are you crying?" I asked, stifling a giggle.

"NO," he said loudly, "I have something in my eye." I barked out a laugh.

"Yeah," I said, teasingly, "tears!" He gave me a disgruntled look.

"Just don't tell the guys," he said, "I'll never live it down." I smiled evilly at him.

"My first bit of blackmail material," I said, and he shot me an annoyed look.

000

It was official. Ryder was driving me insane. I guess, as payback for not letting him go after his skips, he decided to milk this injury stuff for all it was worth. I was currently getting his highness some orange juice mixed with cranberry juice and just a sprinkle of sugar. Before that it was water with three cubes of ice in it.

Some of the requests were, "This shirt smells funny, will you get me another out of my bag?" "Melly, this pillow isn't fluffy anymore can I have a different one?" "Mel, do you have any hamburger meat? I would love a hamburger." "Mel, my feet hurt will you rub them for me?" That one received a staunch no. I don't even like touching my own feet much less someone else's. The point is I was at my breaking point and about to scream. I was beginning to understand why grandma often took shots from the bottles she kept "hidden" in the cabinet, as I was currently downing a glass of Pinot Grigio.

Stephanie came in the door. I sighed with relief. Ryder was currently scrolling through his Facebook feed on his phone in my bedroom, and I needed a cigarette.

"Steph, Ryder is in my room. I need to go outside for a minute. If he needs anything, tell him I'll be back in a few minutes." I grabbed my jacket and headed outside. I found the planter I stashed my cigarettes in and went outside the building. I don't smoke often and thankfully it's not a habit. Every once in a while though, it helped with my stress.

I lit the cigarette and was rubbing my temple when my phone dinged. I looked and it was a picture message from Ryder. I rolled my eyes expecting something whiney, but what he sent me made me smile. It was simple, black background, white font, but it cancelled out a lot of the irritation he had given me that day. It said, 'I hope you want to stay for a long time, because my heart really likes you.'

I finished my cigarette and went back inside. I walked back into my room and found him loading We're the Miller's into my dvd player. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I looked up at him.

"My heart really likes you, too," I said, eliciting a smile from him. He pecked me quickly on the lips then we got back in my bed and laughed at the antics of the Miller non-family.

**Hey guys sorry this one didn't get up as quickly as the others have been. I worked doubles every day since Friday and I am pooped. I have one more double tomorrow then I'm off for two days, so hopefully I'll get a couple of chapters out before Friday. Hope you liked it and I can't wait to hear from you guys! **

**Xoxo, BossyBeast**


	11. Hey, I'm Sweet!

**You guys, I feel like the most horrible person in the world. It took way too long to get this chapter out. I was just having a hard time with ideas for some chapters. I have plenty of ideas to do with Titus but those are a bit in the future and I didn't want to jump ahead very far without some of the in between time to build Ryder and Melanie's relationship. Hopefully I will hit an inspiration groove soon. It took me this long to come up with this chapter and then tweak it to where I felt it was at least semi-presentable. Please don't hate me! **

I woke up sprawled across Ryder's chest, and the noise stopped. I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, but no. Someone started banging on the door again. This time it woke up Ryder and we heard someone shout my name. I looked at the clock next to my bed and saw that it was 3:14 am. Ryder rubbed a hand over his face as I got up and pulled my robe around me. I went to the door and looked out the peephole to see Joshua standing there. I sighed and rolled my eyes, then opened the door.

"Joshua, it's three in the morning," I said, then realized something. He was so wasted he couldn't stand still. "What the…"

"Melanie, I love you." He slurred, "Why won't you love me back? I want to make you happy. Getting some guy to pretend to be your boyfriend and scare me off isn't going to work." I raised an eyebrow and heard a chuckle from the direction of my bedroom. "I'm going to fight for you."

"Joshua, he wasn't pretending to be my boyfriend and I didn't ask him to scare you off." I said, as he swayed dangerously to the left. "Ryder, can you come here?" I said, grabbing Joshua before he face-planted on the floor and broke something when he passed out. He was heavy and I was afraid he would squish me.

Ryder came out of my bedroom in his pajama bottoms and laughed at the sight. He came over and took Joshua from me.

"Put him on the couch," I said, turning the light on.

"You know, I was kinda mad that he showed up here at three in the morning." Ryder said, laying him on the couch. Joshua's arm lolled over the side of the couch and his mouth opened. "But I have to give the guy props. He knows what he wants. Plus, I'm sure if he wasn't wasted, he wouldn't have shown up."

I got a good view of Ryder while he set Joshua down. Ryder's back was bare and muscular and perfect and I wanted to run my hands all over it. I bit my lip when he turned around walking towards me. He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me back into my bedroom.

"Be nice," I said. He set me down long enough to take my robe off then lifted me up again and set me down on the bed. "He's sweet, just…irritating sometimes." Ryder climbed in the bed and hovered over me.

"Hey, I'm sweet," Ryder protested. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say you weren't?" I replied, looking up at him.

"No," he said. He then kissed my neck and started making a path towards my mouth, but I was tired and sleepy and it was three in the morning.

"Then shut up," I said, pushing him to the side and snuggling into him. I pressed my face into his chest and closed my eyes, "I'm sleepy." He chuckled and rubbed my back as I fell back asleep.

Joshua's POV

God, my head hurt. I raised my hand up and rubbed at my eyes before opening them. I blinked a couple of times before taking in my surroundings. Beige carpet, glass coffee table, TV screen opposite me. I was not at home. Then I saw the jean clad legs. Oh, God what happened?

I looked up and my heart almost stopped. The scary dude that came into Gio's with Melanie that time was standing over me arms crossed.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," he said. I winced. It was loud. "Bet that's quite a hangover you got." Just then Melanie came over with some water and aspirin. She bumped the guy away with her hip.

"Ryder, be nice," she said, giving him a look. "Here this should help some." Ryder was his name, huh. Who names their kid Ryder? I took the medicine and water and gulped it down.

"How bad was it?" I asked, looking at Melanie. I knew I probably made an ass out of myself. I usually do when I'm drunk.

"You told me that you loved me and that having a guy pretend to be my boyfriend to scare you off wasn't going to work." She said. Ryder barked out a laugh.

"FYI," he said, an edge cutting into his voice, "I wasn't pretending to be her boyfriend." I gulped. Melanie just rolled her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Melanie asked me. I nodded. I felt sick but I was still hungry. She got up and went into the kitchen, but she stopped next to Ryder and whispered something in his ear that earned her a devilish grin.

Melanie's POV

"Be nice," I said to Ryder, "He's not feeling well." Ryder just grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. Just then the door burst open and in waltzed Karen.

"Hello, Melly," she said then stopped in her tracks. She looked at Ryder then at Joshua, back to Ryder then at me. "Awkward." She said in a singsong voice.

"Hey, Karen what are you doing here?" I asked, pulling some eggs out of the fridge.

"Well, I thought we could have a girls day and go shopping at the mall. We haven't done that in a while," she said with a pointed look at Ryder as he wouldn't let us go alone.

"What's up, Grace?" He saluted her and she flipped him off. The first time they met but the second time they had seen each other, hadn't been the most graceful of meetings.

"Um, her name is Karen, not Grace," Joshua said. I looked at him surprised. He's never really paid much attention to Karen before. I looked at Karen and saw her blush. I narrowed my eyes a bit and smiled.

"Nah," Ryder said, grinning at Karen, who glared back at him, "She'll always be Grace to me."

***Flashback***

"Melanie! When is your hunk of a boyfriend getting here? I could use some help with the heavy lifting!" Karen called out to me from the top of the stepladder. We were hanging decorations for her birthday party and she was currently struggling with a disco ball.

"He said he would be here in five minutes. That was four minutes ago so it'll be anytime now," I told her and went back to setting out drink cups on the table. I heard a door open and had just looked up in time to see Karen drop the disco ball and Ryder catch it. I heard Karen squeak and ran over to the stepladder just as Ryder caught her.

"Well, Grace," Ryder said, smirking, "You may have fallen for me, but I'm kinda dating your best friend. You're putting me in an awkward position here." Karen blushed and dusted herself off, then blew a raspberry at Ryder, making him laugh.

"You can finish hanging the disco ball then the streamers," she told him as if nothing had happened. "Then carry the boxes of drinks in." He saluted her.

"M'am, yes, m'am!" he said before we all went back to our work.

***End of Flashback***

That was the first time they interacted. Ryder knew her name but refused to call her Karen. He also saluted her every time he saw her just because it annoyed her.

Joshua narrowed his eyes at Ryder, who quirked an eyebrow in response. Joshua didn't say anything but the tension in the room was so thick I could have sliced it with a knife.

"We are having pancakes," I said, "How many do you guys want?" I asked, pouring the first couple into the pan. They called out numbers to me and I felt Ryder come up behind me and put his hands on my waist.

"He got defensive of Karen pretty fast," I said, in a musing tone.

"Actually, how does he know her? I thought you were the one he was obsessed with." He said, kissing the side of my neck, causing wonderful, horrible things to happen to my body.

"They grew up next door to each other. They've been friends for years," I replied, ducking away from his evil mouth. He gave me a look. I gave him a look. He gave me another look and I nodded at Karen and Joshua. "Stop it." I said smiling. He snuck another kiss on my cheek then went into the living room with Karen and Joshua.

**Sorry, the ending wasn't so great but I hope that it wasn't to…off sounding if that makes sense. I would love to hear from you guys and if you have any ideas let me know! ****J**

**BossyBeast**


End file.
